


Glow

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Desperation, Established Relationship, Inappropriate uses for the armiger, M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, because that's all I write apparently, esp barcodes, everything's sexed up and the plot doesn't matter, livin on the edge, neither does half the lore apparently, top!prompto, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Prompto discovers he has a thing for Noctis's glowing eyes.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my angsty longfic and I love writing these two just boinking for no reason other than they're huge disasters, so that's what this is. Just some self-indulgent smut.

On a normal day, Prompto could contain himself, at least mostly. Wait until they nabbed a hotel for the night, get a separate room with Noct, and make his move there, privately. He got knowing looks from Iggy and Gladio, sure, but they couldn't make fun of him too much with so little material to work with.  
  
Well, today wasn't normal, at all. First, they'd gotten in over their heads with some _very large_  snakes, then _Titan himself_  had shown up to Astral the problem away. And if not resting for awhile before running into that fight wasn't bad enough, when Noct turned around after Titan left, his fucking eyes were glowing; he couldn't tell if it was pink or magenta or some other weird shade of red, but what he _did_  know was there was absolutely no excuse for it and no warning _at all_  and he was pretty sure Noct did it on purpose somehow because there's no way glowing eyes would be that hot.  
  
But they were, and it was a good thing they were so close to Old Lestallum because he would not have survived the night in the tent without incident. He was already being a little too touchy with Noct and leering at him and it was so _embarrassing_  but the desperation was real. They'd managed two rooms with the extra gil from the hunt, and getting into that room couldn't happen faster.  
  
At the click of the latch, he grabbed and spun Noct by his arms to shove him against the wall just by the bed, rattling the surrounding picture frames. Noct made the smallest and neediest little noise, which grew louder as Prompto pinned his wrists above his head. He lingered close to his face, jaw trembling, the need to rip him out of those clothes and just _take_  him sending him to the very edge of his self-control.   
  
"That glow didn't last long, huh?" he heard himself say, noticing right then that the reddish glow had given way to blue again.  
  
"Glow?" came the breathless reply, lips brushing just barely against his as they sought him out so soon.  
  
"Your eyes were glowing," he murmured back, lips mouthing against lips as he spoke.   
  
"When?"  
  
"After Titan."  
  
"Didn't know." Noct lolled his head to the side a bit, opening his neck up, as if inviting him to lunge forward and _bite_. "Did it look good?"  
  
" _Fuck_ , yes," he purred, taking the invitation and raking his teeth along the exposed skin of his throat, hands tightening on lithe wrists at a needy gasp. "What'd it feel like?"  
   
"Terrifying."  
  
"Terrifying?" Prompto echoed, pressing in flush with him, grinning against his neck as he found the swollen cock through his pants. "Get turned on by the fear?"  
  
"No," Noct whined, squirming between him and the wall, arms straining against hands that wouldn't yield.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You." Prompto grinded his hips on reflex, and Noct keened, his breath hitching as he tried to speak. "Just... _you_."  
  
That did it.  
  
Prompto threw Noct's hands aside and crashed their lips together, making quick work of that annoying jacket and shirt in his way, flinging them to the floor somewhere around their feet. His own vest, plaid shirt, and tank top disappeared from his body just as quickly, replaced by desperate hands that searched and dug into his bare skin, setting his entire body ablaze with need, which he attempted to satisfy with a seeking tongue and a nip to a plump bottom lip.  
  
His own hands slipped under the waistband of Noct's fatigues and boxers, fingers digging in as he gave that beautiful ass a harsh squeeze, consuming the moan that left Noct's throat. Hands tangled in his hair and _pulled_ , the sharp sting further fueling the fire in his gut. He took a step back, pulling Noct with him, hands still massaging asscheeks; they were so _soft_  he couldn't stand it.   
  
Before he knew it, he'd landed on his back into the duvet behind him, legs straddling his hips, ass grinding with wild abandon against his fully-clothed cock. He bucked his hips, letting out a soft groan, bracing his hands against rolling hips to steady him, since he was just lucid enough still to know he was right on the edge of cumming in his pants.  
  
"Take it easy," he breathed, chest heaving, eyes traveling up the planes of taut abs, toned chest, and stopping up at that face, eyes heavy and glazed over with lust, cheeks dusted with crimson, and that _mouth_ , lips gently parted, still glistening from desperate kisses.  
  
He leaned upwards, off the bed, holding Noct's hips still and flush against him as he claimed that mouth again. He took it slow, or tried to, his fingers digging into hips as he worked his lips carefully, tongue licking into that mouth that greedily sought him out, the force almost knocking him onto his back again. He ripped away and dove in for his throat again, bracing his hands farther up onto his waist this time, bucking his hips at the pitchy moan he elicited as he sank his teeth into the thin skin.  
  
Noctis squirmed on top of him, hips seeking out friction again, but Prompto tightened his grip, coaxing him still with gentle, soothing kisses to his neck. Couldn't do much foreplay this time, as if they'd already done so during battle without touching each other once.   
  
"Lube?" he whispered, gaining a small strangled sound in return.  
  
A blue flash in his peripheral view, and he looked over to see the small bottle offered up to him in a surprisingly-steady hand. He grinned, planting a soft kiss on a cheek as he took the bottle.  
  
"Can't promise I'll be gentle," he warned, pulling off a glove with his teeth.  
  
"Didn't want you to be," came the _oh so sweet_  reply.  
  
His grin widened, his gaze flicking up to Noct's, mischievous gaze meeting mischievous gaze. He reached up with his free hand and stroked his fingers through raven hair, then ran those fingers down a soft cheek and down to an inviting throat, and wrapped his hand around it. He paused, exchanging an unspoken agreement from his eyes to Noct's and back, giving him his cue to go.  
  
He brought his arm down and around, shoving Noct into the pillows onto his back with absolutely no resistance, just a drawn-out whine for his efforts. He stripped off fatigues and boxers in one go, but met resistance at the boots (how'd he forget the boots??), so he hurriedly untied both with opposing hands and yanked them off to somewhere behind him, where they landed off the bed with two clattering thuds.  
  
He then started on his own pants and boots, making a show of it. First went the boots, onto the floor beside the bed instead of at the foot where he'd tossed Noct's, locking onto slate blue eyes after the second one hit the floor. He rose to his knees and slowly, methodically unbuckled his belt, working the clasp loose before unzipping, never breaking eye contact himself.   
  
But Noct did, only for a few moments to glance toward movement, but his gaze locked onto Prompto's cock as it sprung free from his boxers, Prompto having to bite his lip to keep from pouncing right then. That awe and hunger in Noct's eyes never got old, no matter if this was their first or their twentieth time; it was definitely closer to the latter.  
  
He finally peeled off his pants and boxers, both Noct and his own cock seething with impatience; he'd drawn this out long enough. He felt around the duvet for the lube, finding it after a few seconds of patting around, the soft _pop_  of the lid opening sending that familiar jolt through him, heightening his anticipation. He spread it generously over the fingers of his ungloved hand (though why he had the glove on still was a question that only barely crossed his mind before the lust took over again). Grinning down at Noct, who lay flushed and panting with need under him, he realized he _really_  should've pulled out his camera before he rubbed lube all over one hand.   
  
Oh well, would have to wait for next time.  
  
After warming the lube in his hand as quickly and sufficiently as he could with his own need taking over pretty much everything he was doing, he crawled up on the bed and grinned as Noct spread his legs open without any urging, not even a touch.  
  
"Eager?" he asked, already rubbing small circles around Noct's entrance, the muscles twitching in anticipation.  
  
"So are you," Noct replied, voice low and husky. "Just don't hold back."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
  
Taking the unabashed eagerness and words as his cue, Prompto coaxed him open with one finger, meeting some tension at first, but it gave way after a few slow circles. One finger, then two fingers slid in easily, right down to the knuckles. Noct let out a moan that lifted into a needy whine, his hips bucking into Prompto's hand, cock absolutely dripping with pre-cum.  
  
Ah, it was definitely one of those nights.  
  
He focused his attention on preparation instead of foreplay, only "accidentally" brushing his prostate a few times (the noises Noct made were cute, ok), and, satisfied, he slipped his fingers out to the cutest whine of protest he'd heard in ages. He smiled, spreading more lube onto his hand before turning his eyes on Noct's again.  
  
"You want this?" he asked, still grinning, as he stroked over himself, putting up a mental block as a way to force himself to _not_  rush to climax all over Noct's bare chest, as tempting as that was.  
  
The frantic nod he got in reply gave him the go ahead, and he positioned himself, one hand guiding his cock while the other, still gloved, braced itself against bare chest. One look to be absolutely certain Noct was okay, and he pushed in, encouraged by a gasp and long, whiny moan, sliding in all the way to the hilt. He panted, waiting as Noct adjusted, and leaned into the hands that sought him out and brought him close, burying his head in Noct's shoulder.  
  
Hips bucked up into him and a groan escaped his throat, a new fire igniting in his gut; Noct wanted this, wanted _him_ , and was impatient as all hell about it; though, so was Prompto, and he thrusted down, and hard, slipping both hands under Noct's hips as his back arched, lifting him a few inches off the bed. His fingers dug in, likely to leave bruises, as he drove down into that sweet heat, his nerves on fire as Noct writhed and moaned beneath him, fingers clawing their way down his own back.  
  
He adjusted his angle just slightly, mostly from muscle memory, and Noct _screamed_ , and not just any scream; it was his _name_. He gritted his teeth, the hot tension coiling in his gut and his need to _not_ stop warning him of how close he was, his thrusts harder, but much more erratic. He reached between them and grabbed Noct's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and it wasn't long before Noct screamed his name on the end of a desperate moan, his hand coaxing white strings of cum between them.   
  
The spasms around his cock were too much, and with one last thrust, he came with a long groan as his vision went white, buried deep within Noctis, face buried in dark hair as he rode it out, listening to the beautiful little sounds Noct made as he came down off his own high. Euphoria gave way to relief, which gave way to drowsiness, and he very well could've drifted off right then, surrounded by Noct's scent and still buried in him, but he knew better; last time that happened it was _super_  uncomfortable for both of them and ruined their cuddly aftercare.  
  
So, instead, he forced himself to roll over onto the other set of pillows, slipping out of Noct in the process. He sighed, feeling around for a shoulder, then pulled Noct in close, planting soft kisses in his hair.  
  
"Did you have fun?" he asked, his voice gentle.  
  
"Yeah," Noct replied, voice thick with sleep. "You?"  
  
"Always do."


End file.
